


Ebora

by MillsLesley



Series: Descrição [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Ebora

Filha de duas poderosas criaturas do Submundo, Òkunkun e Idarudapọ (os demônios da escuridão e do caos), Ebora nasceu e cresceu dentro das mordomias sem nem ao menos saber o que acontecia ao lado de fora, seus pais tinham uma boa razão para tal ato, mesmo que ela fosse um demônio poderoso ainda não poderia enfrentar a fúria e raiva dos cidadãos do Submundo, com o tempo passando e nada sendo feito quanto as guerras com os Céus, logo as notícias chegaram aos ouvidos de Ebora, como seus pais torturavam pobres almas as transformando em soldados, e o real massacre que acontecia logo do lado de fora. Curiosa e se sentindo traída, Ebora foi até o proibido porão da casa durante uma noite de chuva, abrindo as portas pesadas de metal lentamente ela apenas observou enquanto seus pais fazendo coisas cada vez mais horrendas com as almas perdidas do Submundo, sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer, a pobre criança teve a a ideia de fugir de casa, não aguentaria viver sobre o mesmo teto que aquelas criaturas que um dia havia chamado de pai e mãe. Quanto mais ela andava pelos corredores, mais dos acontecimentos ela se lembrava, tudo agora fazia sentido na cabeça daquela criança, como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o interruptor em uma noite de breu total, todos os barulhos, todas as estranhas coisas, ela já havia pensado que era normal dentro do Submundo, mas tudo aquilo era uma grande mentira.

Preparando as suas coisas para partir, mesmo sem saber o seu destino no final das contas, Ebora abriu os portões da mansão com o coração palpitando, mesmo que fosse um demônio ainda não havia morrido nem um vez ainda por ser muito jovem, logo que levantou sua cabeça ela notou a multidão de pessoas a sua frente, todas apenas esperando a sua oportunidade para entrar na mansão e acabar com toda aquela história. E mesmo implorando pela sua vida, ela ainda foi morta terminando com a crueldade dentro daquelas pobres almas perdidas, sendo mutilada e devorada aos poucos, seus gritos de terror e dor não foram o suficiente para chamar a atenção de seus pais que estavam mais ocupados do que nunca. Alguns ficaram aterrorizados com aquelas reações, os gritos de Ebora encheram a noite tornando a lua visível com seu estranho tom avermelhado, naquela noite era morta pela primeira vez a mais nova rainha do Submundo.

Entre 50 e 100 anos depois de seu formal enterro, a alma de Ebora se levantou de seu descanso procurando por aqueles que a torturaram e mataram, com nada mais do que sede de sangue ela subiu ao trono após arrancar a cabeça de seus pais, por seu amor de criança ainda ter sobrevivido dentro da sua alma encharcada de ódio, ela os empalhou e os deixando um de cada lado de seu trono feito de corpos de antigos inimigos de sua família. Reinando sobre uma mão de aço sem dó e muito menos piedade, ela continuou sua caçada pelas almas perdidas a mataram durante anos antes de finalmente os encontrar, tremendo de medo em seu esconderijo fuleiro. Podendo finalmente se satisfazer com sua carne e sangue, ela cortou lhes a cabeça, as empalhando do mesmo jeito que as de seus pais, e colocando sobre a cabeceira do trono como um dos motivos para nunca a desafiarem.


End file.
